


【FF14|于桑】深邃底面（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [34]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *文件要素：恶劣，乱来，OOC，脑子有泡*含R18，含……反正就是乱七八糟的东西，注意避雷。*时间线2.x-5.0，初始想法是“看起来浪其实没跟人睡过”+“幻影战争里客串的魔防-30%”的桑克瑞德。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 10





	【FF14|于桑】深邃底面（END）

【1】

于里昂热觉得头很疼。书房里的客人坐得很正，书也平平安安地端着，对茶几上的壶和杯子敬而远之，于纸张毫无威胁。

疼就疼在这客人嘴里的声音，不大不小，恰到好处，能给门外的人听到一个大概，只知道“发生了什么”，却不知具体“是和谁发生了什么”，前者就是目的，后者则为修饰。

屋中灯光色冷，那客人的声音却春意盎然。

“啊啊、不要……那里……咿、啊呀……”

于里昂热头疼地合上书。“非要这样吗？”他小声询问桌对面的男人，却收到噤声的手势，只得摇头作罢。

桑克瑞德好笑地瞥他一眼，嘴里怪声依旧昂扬。

“进、得……好深，呜呜、嗯……全都、吞……进来了——”

精灵别开脸，实在不愿将男人故作娇媚的声音和故作严肃的表情联系在一起，但他不便说话，只好抽了张纸条。

桑克瑞德在躲一个向他提出了某些私密请求的对象。这类事也不是头一回，大多数时候桑克瑞德找遍借口，譬如公务外出、公务外出和公务外出。但今天这个约请对象不同，比桑克瑞德所想象更执着地先查阅过他的任务清单，硬是在桑克瑞德没注意到的塔塔露身上找到了突破口。等桑克瑞德察觉到不对，这个人已经找进了沙之家的大门，要不是桑克瑞德恰好在安静的休息区收拾刚收下来的干衣服早一步看到对方进沙之家结界的身影，此时恐怕是百口莫辩，全然躲不掉了。

事实上为什么躲不掉，对于里昂热而言还属于一件有待商榷之事。照于里昂热看来，“共度良宵”的前提理应是两厢情愿，一方不可强求——即便出于消遣。因此精灵认为桑克瑞德完全可以正面拒绝对方。

然而桑克瑞德选择的却是回避，并在他的书房里发出“已经和别人上床了”的假信号。

“好、好大——咦、啊啊……太深了、撑……唔唔、嗯，吞进来了呢……”

真是狂浪和销魂的呻吟声，若是撇开桑克瑞德此时正儿八经的表情，任谁都会相信这个房间内正春裘帐暖。

“你的……又大……舒服——”

于里昂热克制着脸部肌肉，递出纸条。

『推说与我有约，要做实验，也是可以的。』

桑克瑞德接了纸条草草一瞥，一边继续“嗯嗯、啊——不要那里——”地叫着，随手回了两句。

『我知道那人。我在这件事上不选择他，他就会离开。』

男人想了想，又垫上书：『对了，你会学女人叫么？』

于里昂热看完，摘下护目镜，冷冷瞪着对方。

『听起来是你在被人做了什么，何来女人？』

“好棒、好厉害哦……要、再深一点、嗯……”

『你先告诉我你会不会。』

『不会。……况且这已经没有女人可置地之处。』

『我是听说过有很多种角色的那类……』

精灵按着额角，好，他还知道桑克瑞德看过这种场面，侦查时什么房间没进过、什么事情没打断过？于里昂热还有幸听过这男人绘声绘色的描述。

但实际是——似乎也只有于里昂热清楚了——桑克瑞德自己从没这种经历。

他在桑克瑞德发出“啊——去、要去了——”这般水乳交融欲仙欲死的声音时撕碎了纸条。

“结束了？”等桑克瑞德透过门缝观察完门外的状况，做出一切如愿的胜利手势，于里昂热才开口问，“那位……放弃了？”

“啊啊。你放心，他不会打听你的。那人自信心很差，能固执坚持的地方很少，打击这么大的话他就会想办法忘记我。”桑克瑞德抓抓脸颊，喝了口水，“有点抱歉，回头我会想办法补偿，不过这段关系就算结束了。”

“真是谢天谢地。”于里昂热说。

“好好好，这是我的错。”那男人合十双手，鞠了一躬，“谢谢于里昂热先生倾力相助。”

正当对方打算溜走，于里昂热捡起他扔在座椅上的书拍了拍：“稍等，桑克瑞德，我有个疑问。”

“啊啊？”

“这是我的书房。”

“嗯。”

“平常没有别人使用。”

“对。”

“并且，我从早晨开始就在这里看书。而你不由分说冲进来，门窗紧闭，假意在与人发生身体交叠肌肤相亲的鱼水之欢。”

“哎——”

“我该如何对其他人解释？”

【2】

按照桑克瑞德宣扬的歪理，游刃有余是他做这一行贤人的最大优势。

“真的吗？”每当男人在朋友面前大吹大擂，于里昂热都报以冷眼冷笑的态度，偶尔暗中给男人送一道目光，指指嘴巴，做个拉链封口的动作，“谨言慎行，能给你减少诸多不必要的麻烦。”

雅·修特拉则是不客气地嗤笑。

“我怀疑只有伊达会把他说的那些当回事。”猫魅族不屑地哼哼，同时朝于里昂热身上寻求认同地望来。

“我想这也未可知，毕竟……他的能力不是假的。”

雅·修特拉变得惊讶起来：“我以为你是最清楚的？”

“我清楚，所以无法否认大片谎言中仍有真实元素。”

“能有多少啊。”

于里昂热笑了笑：“折中而言，也不算少了。若你只看到他的虚假，则假为多罢了。”

“啊啦，那你的意思是说，你只看他的真实？”

“并非如此，角度单一，不仅容易错失棱镜折射的多种色彩，也令认知偏颇。”于里昂热微微鞠躬，“我只是……试着站在中心，两方观望。”

“那我建议你赶紧放弃。”雅·修特拉的脸色忽然转暗，“你会累死的。”

“会吗？”精灵不置可否，“并非专门将自己放置在花丛中的蝴蝶才会撷蜜。”

“哦哟哟。”

“蜜蜂只是不擅长使用花花保护色而已。”

过了些日子，雅·修特拉才真正认识到“幸好当时没有嘲笑于里昂热不会用保护色”。

【3】

互相之间守护一个只有彼此掌握的小秘密似乎总是挺容易让人生出成就感和收获感。于里昂热掌握的秘密就是——

“这是真的吗？”

桑克瑞德被这口疑问噎得一直在呛水：“你、你对这件事有什么意见？”

“不……实在出人意料。”精灵指出，“就我所知，修谍报、双剑技能、魔法和单手剑……凡此种种，均无‘修习者必须保持处子之身’的要求。”

“说什么不要脸的话？谁告诉你有这种条件啊？我就是……”桑克瑞德鼓着眼珠，猛然“呜哇”大叫一声，向于里昂热的书堆倒下，四仰八叉，“感觉怪怪的。可能还没到时候吧，以前教练也说过，看情况，能避则避，避不开也是工作需要，但还是尽量不要这样比较好。”

于里昂热姑且听着，专心调配自己手里的零件，珍贵的星极石在暖洋洋灯光下一阵闪烁，被轮砂机打磨出颗粒质感的弧面。

“你从哪弄来这么多星极石原石的？”

等桑克瑞德以为精灵不愿就原来话题继续深谈而把注意力转移到星极石身上了，于里昂热才悠然回身，关掉雕金轮砂机。

“那也就是说，你从没有……”

“没有，没有什么？”

于里昂热干咳两声：“……那样。”

“哦啊，是没有——等会儿，我们不能聊聊这颗星极石吗？”

“私密事属于私密者；私密以私密为荣。为什么……要告诉我？”

“不然我老往你这里跑，你也会觉得奇怪的吧。”

桑克瑞德说得理所当然，顺便想从于里昂热手里抢走那颗星极石看个新鲜，谁知精灵貌似呆呆愣愣，一手却举得老高，随着男人争抢的动作左右摇晃，嘴角还浮着奇异的笑容。

“干、干嘛啊……”桑克瑞德看傻了眼，以为于里昂热嘲笑自己又直觉不是如此，连忙搓搓精灵的脸颊，还拍了几下，“醒一醒，小书呆子。诗歌大师。秘术专家。以太学者。……喂，铜头大闷壶！”

那精灵挂着意味不明的神情渐渐回神，两眼却有些迷怔，看似望着桑克瑞德，又对不上焦点。

“……原来，再超脱预想的……也是真实的啊。”

“啊？你在说什么……算了。但你也以为我什么都不懂，看还是看过一点的。”

“看、看过？”于里昂热的双眼有了直视对象，“理应回避的也能……”

“噢噢，很简单啊，这样——进去，然后再这样……我见过那次是，我怀疑他们没进门就先亲上了——打进门起就在脱衣服，从下面开始摸……于里昂热，你在听么？不，你听得懂吧？”

“我……听得懂。”

“居然听得懂？”

“书上……也有写。”

“什么，哪些书？快让我看看。”

“在、在本国。那些……我要做实验了。这个装置运行起来需要做一个结界控制变量，你的体温、呼吸和身体机能运转产生的以太不在变量内。”

“好吧，那我走啦。”

桑克瑞德蹦蹦跳跳，临了又回头问：“你脸红了吗？”

于里昂热脱掉护目镜，坦然现出面孔，表示自己一切正常，使得桑克瑞德不服气地吐吐舌头把门一关。

听那男人脚步声远了，于里昂热才沉吟了会儿，摘下兜帽，让兜帽下发烫的耳尖透透气。

两三个小时后他的星极石结界装置实验有效，获得了珍贵数据和实验结论的精灵敞开房间门，迎向人气济济的沙之家。桑克瑞德在楼下磨着小刀和乌纳·塔尤恩聊天，迎面一望看到于里昂热出来，两指一挥，转身衔上一位刚进大厅优雅女士的手，吻着对方手背，笑意盎然，色彩分明，但没聊几句，男人就招呼起了本来置身事外的于里昂热。

“快告诉我们你刚才都弄了什么好玩的东西？”桑克瑞德嚷道，“一定有，一定有。”

“您又岔开我的话题了。”新来的女士还被桑克瑞德牵着手，“还有什么能比您刚才聊到的更有趣吗？”

“有有有，那家伙的，刚才他把自己关在房间里，闷头做了个大玩具。”

桑克瑞德讨好地弯着眉毛，于里昂热也不推辞，整整长袍裙裾悠然往椅子上一坐。

“展示这一大玩具以前，请允许我着重解释它的灵感来源以及运行原理。预习有益于完全享用到新鲜事物的乐趣，以免观看时我讲解冗长，降低诸位好感。”

“我听了，我在听了。”桑克瑞德忙不迭前前后后打点起茶水，撞见塔塔露还邀请了一道。然而在端着铜壶回来，从于里昂热身旁经过时，桑克瑞德低语着问，“你来真的，要讲啊？”

“当然。”于里昂热答道，“为了守护你的秘密。”

桑克瑞德出乎精灵意料地呆立半晌。“那还……真是谢谢你。”他的难为情少见得很，眼下却是真真露在于里昂热面前，“麻烦你了。”

于里昂热道了声“不妨”，压低兜帽，希望掩盖得住颇有泄露势头的自得。

【4】

而今沙之家如零落黄沙般地萧条了，于里昂热每日从房内出来，所见不过库尔特内二人组或阿雷恩瓦尔德与冒险者匆匆来回。沙之家受结界维护，只是已从增强空气流动、降低屋内潮湿气的星极结界转成了模拟无人环境、封锁外界窥探缝隙的灵极结界，尽管自乌尔达哈的政变之日起至拂晓血盟冤罪昭雪逐渐已经过了很长时日，于里昂热还是没有改掉这个结界的性质，还在与白无影艾里迪布斯往来期间加大了结界强度，那段行军暗夜里，时刻提防着无法提防的人到访。

闲谈间说起这个见证组织风雨五年多历程的地下室，血盟新晋成员似懂非懂地听听笑笑，于里昂热也有一搭没一搭地列举着琐碎轶事。台钟指针转了大半个圈，到这些来客向他告别时，他才慢慢晃过神，感觉自己其实没说几句话。

于里昂热落下修补加固结界根基的双手，平放在膝盖上，这么规规矩矩地坐着，和秒针滴答声配合起来，石化的咒语在倒计时。结界封闭声音外流，外部寂静而内部空气下沉，将沙之家变成一口石棺。

过去他不爱说话，但在沙之家说过的话也不少。那回在这个位置上长篇大论，从六属性讲解到以太之光基础原理，再到各个流派结界发展史，这么讲了整整一个多小时，讲到乌纳·塔尤恩趴在桌上睡着，哈里伯特招呼他们吃饭，而一切的起源、始作俑者，那名为桑克瑞德·沃特斯的白发男人则假亦真地写了厚厚半本笔记。

回头来桑克瑞德说：「真是太麻烦你啦。」过后却没有半点悔改，继续伪造着花丛中来花丛中去，粉蜜一身的假象。

“于里昂热。”

那人在大厅柱子后面喊他名字时他仍在回味着当时对方交给自己的秘密，那一个他直到前不久才惊觉过来，过去自以为是独有、真实、实际上同样属于虚假的一部分的秘密。

“喂，于里昂热。”

于里昂热微微睁开眼，桑克瑞德的影子在他脚边，外套下摆的剪影已然不动，看来行走如风的人站定已过半分钟有余。

“在她的故乡全力支援，希冀修补所亏所欠残垣之家的男人，今日拔冗到访，来探望我这在往事和懊悔中埋骨的失败者吗……”

“什么名堂，说这些丧气话。来找你是因为盐村，盐村的重建可能要利用一点你手头的技术，比如地表以太活跃化和节点探测。虽说我去问问别人也可以……”桑克瑞德的靴子在于里昂热身旁绕了半圈，“但我想我该回来看看了。”

“你有别的事。”于里昂热失笑否认，“是别的事促使你回来。否则以效率而言，就近求助于联军与商会支会的技师远胜于千里迢迢赶赴这座孤坟。”

“你为什么要这样形容？”

“是什么促使你回来？”

精灵这时才去同他对视，发觉对方同矫健步伐相比，面容略显枯槁不说，拿取水壶和杯子也有点拖泥带水，一个动作里要停下一回，摇摇脑袋。

“你该适当休息下了，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热喟然，“阿拉米格的重建复兴，也许你能直接发挥作用的地方并不算多……急躁急功，不符合尽力而为的定义。”

“我碰到个故人。”

桑克瑞德并未正面作答，喝完水便倚着桌沿，像是简单表示下自己能休息，松开覆盖左眼的黑布。

“你还记得吧，之前你做星极石结界装置期间，来沙之家找我的那位女士。我还拖着你在这给我打掩护，你唠叨了很长时间的大理论。”

于里昂热挑起了眉毛：“巧合，亦或天灵降心？你来前几分钟，我正想起那位女士。”

桑克瑞德眼底有一层厚厚的黑影：“她的故乡是盐村。”

“……你碰到她了。”

“嗯啊。”

“我该猜测，那天你躲避她的缘由，在这一次重逢中实现了吗？”

桑克瑞德讥诮地咧咧嘴：“不，她成家了。刚复国那几天，她和原来以为被帝国俘虏以后死在异乡的旧爱团圆，前不久刚成婚。”

“不好意思……”

“没有。”

男人有一搭没一搭地敲着桌子，勉强笑了笑，却不像因此遭受打击。

“不知道为什么，跟她聊完后我就想起你来了。于里昂热……那时候真是……”

声音和脑袋忽而一同底沉下去，桑克瑞德咳了几声，又硬撑起颈骨。

“真是抱歉。我没有注意到——我那时候，没有注意到。”

于里昂热反问对方“注意到什么”，但桑克瑞德只是摇头。

“没事了，我就是来看看你。”

男人拍拍脸坐直，重新扎好黑布，晃着脑袋。

“打起精神，于里昂热。这只是一小会儿轻松，复国后谁知道外面还有谁像阿难陀族那样？所以打起精神，我……大家需要你打起精神。”

“我很没精神？”

“是啊。老把自己关在屋里要憋出病来的——你已经为她做过不少事了。你已经在夺回她的祖国这件事的关键环节上，赋予包括穆恩布瑞达和伊达在内，两人份的决心与守护了。”桑克瑞德歪了歪头，表情里努力带上那个风貌蓬勃的过去的影子，“以前的我不会这么说，不过现在还是……谢谢你。”

于里昂热的嘴角被早先桑克瑞德偶尔发出的自嘲传染一般抽搐了一瞬：“可我失败了。”

“到底是什么事啊？”

“原以为握有一个你的秘密，从中得知你的真实，也许……那些‘帮助’，不过是谎言与谎言交织，穷途末路时，以一尾浮在水面上的鸿毛般的真相掩盖水面，造出波纹教人误读。桑克瑞德，若你再让我有可选的机会……我大约不会帮你了。”

“帮不帮我有什么区别。”

“我若帮你，是造成你而今局面的帮凶。我若不帮你……而今你不至于……”

“住嘴。”

“狂妄的是我。”

“少说。”

“没有注意到真相的是我——”

桑克瑞德“嚯”地跳出椅子，撞歪了桌子，铁青着脸。对此于里昂热的眉毛扬得更高了：他几乎没有再从这个自索姆阿尔灵峰复归的男人身上看到过由于情绪波动而这么剧烈的动作。

“包庇是使你错失看清自己、及时达成‘守护她’心愿良机的推手，是作为朋友失格……”

“你少来了，你连自己的事都没弄明白吧。”

“……那么，为什么我没能早点……”

“你疯了啊？”

“要是我能及早看清我自己，我也能及早移除对你所谓‘求助’本质的狂妄信心，那么对你就有——至少经验裨益。”

“你不觉得奇怪吗？”桑克瑞德的目光几乎是用在讨论敌情时的那一种，“清醒一点，不要说得好像你对我有多了解一样！”

“……你在生气？”

“这不叫生气，这是——啧。”他左右摆动头部，按了按脖子。这几次摇头的动作有点神经质的意味，于里昂热不安而疑惑起来，盖过了方才那几秒被桑克瑞德斥责后的震动。

“最近受过伤？”

“小毛病，没什么。算了，于里昂热——我还没有闲到只是来找你闲聊的地步，我们的事情就到此为止吧。”男人清清喉咙，“我前面说盐村地表以太的活跃化和节点探测，确实要你帮忙。那个地区如果恢复得好，万一再爆发战争，能做一个不错的战略后方。阿尔菲诺拜托过我，所以我也看过那附近的地形和资源，求教过几个专家。现在面临两个问题……首先是开拓和恢复盐湖盐业期间周边魔物的驱逐与运输道路守卫，再加上利用地脉的以太资源引流，我需要借用你以前做的那个结界。”

他一口气说完，按着脖子嘎嘎地活动几下。

“我觉得你不会拒绝，这是公务，不是私事。不过还得看你心情……你能帮忙吗？要是你实在从这种没精打采的心境里拔出来……”

“可以。然而我的结界顺应黄昏湾的脉流朝向，能有效降低发动和维护时消耗的魔法力，而转到不同地区，还需要重新勘测。”

“勘测的问题我已经解决了，你到那里去按着地图标记找你需要的点就行。”

“听上去……准备已经十分充足，东风既在，利器待发，只等一个出发的口哨。”

“差不多吧。”

“你大可不必过来，一封信或一通通讯就足够。”

“干嘛，非要我明说出来？”桑克瑞德翘着手，“我想起你来了，我来看看你；我打算直接当面对你说，看你有什么想法需要在这种面对面的场合下才说得出口。而且最重要的是……”他从手臂中竖起一根手指，“我要看着你的眼睛，听你的决定是出自你自己愿意，而不是我叫不叫你。”

【5】

得益于娜娜莫女王发起的雕金技术培植和盐村商贸之路复兴，盐村已经比战时于里昂热见过的蓬勃得多了。但和另外几个地区相较之下，盐村的面貌仍属于荒凉的范畴。

于里昂热摸着盐村和盐湖沿岸中央的地面，抠出几粒砂砾，比照桑克瑞德交给他的地图，张望周边。

“这个节点优势在于地势平坦……各个方向的流动都很平均。然而这里的魔物不少，假若在这里设置节点让以太活性化，很容易吸引它们。物倾于光和水，这样下去，守卫这个节点的任务难度可不小。”

他望了望身旁的男人：“要分出人手来保护这里，有点困难吧。商路和村落的士兵已经是当前军力的极限了……”

“还有一个地方。”桑克瑞德拿走地图，在盐湖区域上的点里着重戳两下，“这里。”

“……我可以感觉到朝向这里的涌动比平坦地区的澎湃得多。啊啊……深水之下，浓暗之间，如果将节点装置改造，能承受水压和盐度腐蚀的话……不过，我还需要测试它的具体数值。就像我们从湖区引流灌溉一般，这样在交接点附近设置装置，必须把以太纯度、深度、压力值和引流口大小等等数据考量在内。”

“行，这些我当时也没想到。测量者虽然给我标记了这个地方，也说过那里有点像泉眼，但大家都觉得那里有点远，引流出来效果未必理想。”

“世间盘符规划，大多遵循等价定则。距离和强度要是能互相牵制，反而比这个宽阔的地方更有利……我这里有测量仪——桑克瑞德，你是不是该休息下了？”

他停下话语，看着皱起眉头晃着脑袋的男人。桑克瑞德不能使用魔法传送，两人一路赶来，这个症状出现得频繁，频繁到于里昂热出于医者角度都感到诡异的程度。

时不时像抽搐似地摇晃和左右转动，要说是能舒展筋骨，这个频率也太高了。

“你这里——”于里昂热用手指碰了碰对方的脖子，惹得桑克瑞德反射性地退了一步。

“没有事。”

“这个地方在痛？”

“不是。”桑克瑞德摆摆手，“那个测量仪怎么用？噢，这东西啊，要到水里去吧，得接近了才能记录数据。给我吧。”

“你不能去。”于里昂热坚定地把测量仪往身后一藏，“你……需要休息。”

“我没事啊。”

“骨节之间的以太是浑浊的。你遭到过魔法的袭击或是诅咒？”

“这不是好好的吗……行啦，我是找个熟悉而且段位高的帮手，不是找个保姆。你以为你不给我这个测量仪我就不能去跟别人借？还是说，”桑克瑞德特意用了取笑的语气，“您亲自下去？”

于里昂热明白自己拗不过，不情愿却仍眼睁睁看着桑克瑞德抢了那台测量仪，外衫随手一扔就扎进水里。湖水并不清澈，桑克瑞德没潜下多久就看不到影子，入水的波纹亦如同汤羹，搅搅几秒便平息不动。

他干巴巴地晾在岸边，一面有种回盐村去打听打听桑克瑞德近期动态的想法，另一面不敢走开，生怕对方从水里出来有个万一。

要是估计不出错，桑克瑞德要去的水深度在普通潜水者能力所及之上。那样的深度和水质，加上以太节点和体内出现类似于淤血的变质以太，于里昂热认为这不是个完美和谐的搭配。

不过不及他想出上下左右，桑克瑞德的脑袋就从水里钻了出来。

“——唔哈……”

于里昂热第一时间看了眼工具箱里的表——还好，不算很长时间——接着迎向长发全贴在脸上的男人。

只是递交检测仪时，于里昂热给对方手上的冰冷刺得一缩。而桑克瑞德反应更大，像摸到了毒海蜇似地反弹开去。

“在水里呆久了就会这样。”桑克瑞德连忙做出无所谓的模样穿上衣服，背部水淋淋的眨眼就透湿了布，“过会儿就好。”

他按捏颈窝，朝于里昂热眯着眼：“快看看数据吧。”

“我们可以到盐村里慢慢看。天色尚早，分析也需要足够适宜展开研究的场所。”

“这好办，借个屋子。我有个暂住的小废屋，不过那里灰尘大。跟村长打个招呼倒是能借他们的旧厅……”

桑克瑞德一边咕哝往前走，于里昂热则默然站了会儿，等那男人回头来催。若不这样，就显得话题稀缺，招致对方不耐。

“基拉巴尼亚地区风景独特，去哪里观光过了么？”

“哪都没去，顶多就是莉瑟叫我，或者看需要去一趟神拳痕。”

“地图上标注的这几个脉流节点位置，景色如何？”

“呆一会儿就回来了，没仔细看。”

“吃得也不错。”

“一般般吧。”

“可惜，水资源并不理想，但换个角度想，还有改善空间。”于里昂热边走边悄悄按下额上的以太面具，调了调视角，“……阻塞现象……能看到流通不畅的病症。你这样还是……”

“……于里昂热。”快到盐村村口前，桑克瑞德刹住脚，“我好得很，所以没必要用这种方式打探。”

于里昂热注意到他学会用按压脖子来压抑旋转脖颈缓解不适的举动，而桑克瑞德深吸着气，扩扩肩膀。

“不过我该感谢你关心。谢谢你了。”

和听似坦率的道谢相反，桑克瑞德果决地跨步远离开去，为于里昂热安排好实验的房间，没多久就不知到哪忙去了，任何可以让于里昂热知晓的、参与的、帮助的秘密，一个、一丝都没有留下。

于里昂热调整装置仪器完毕后与村人打听，得到的是桑克瑞德可能在湖岸附近清理魔物的消息。

“前两天是有几个孩子在玩的时候被野兽袭击了，那位先生看过现场，判断附近有个巢穴，一直找到现在。”

于里昂热沉吟会儿，又问了桑克瑞德提及过的女士。

“您说的那位……有印象哦，不过昨天还是前天来着？两夫妇结婚成家后搬到阿拉米格住宅区去了。”

“真是非常感谢您，愿十二神眷顾您的幸福。”

他又问了点自己在意的问题，得出结论，再向过路行商人买了一点药材，在等待桑克瑞德回来期间，调好药水，将其委托给协助桑克瑞德的士兵。

“这种药水啊？”士兵听完于里昂热的解释后回答，“他又忘记喝了吧。这些天在附近勘探，有一次从山洞里出来时他脸色就不对头，找村里懂一点医术和制药的老人拿了这类药水。按理说时不时就要喝一点来着……”

“……无关痛痒。”于里昂热微笑着说，却奇怪地重复了一遍，“无关痛痒。”

【6】

许久后在第一世界的伊尔美格，于里昂热调好同样的药水交给男人时，对方先是显露出了对这种药水的嫌恶，而后想起了同样的事。

“就是你啊……让盐村的护卫提醒我吃这个。”

他很快后悔哪壶不开提哪壶。于里昂热很难对这件事抑制自己的恼火。

“很遗憾，这里只有你我。如果你的确介意我‘发现’了，那么……我就请敏菲利亚来，让她将这杯药水交给你。而我也会告诉四周的小仙子，你有多么讨厌吃药……”

于里昂热稍稍转过视线，见房间中镜子里的自己双眼已由额发的影子覆盖，显得阴沉难当。但他只对自己许诺，等桑克瑞德就范后再行反省，至于眼下，他会想尽办法扳回局面。

“……届时由小仙子们喂你吃药。妖灵族的魔法……妖灵族引诱和蛊惑的手段，我想刚从其中脱身的你，应该深有体会。我不敢想象到那时候，你喝下的究竟是药水，还是别的……”

桑克瑞德蜷在房间一角虚弱地喘气，用袖子挡着脸。要说过去的两小时都发生了什么，于里昂热责备自己未能在男人于阿拉米格拼得不知节制时做得出有效干涉，亦忍不住对桑克瑞德生了点怨言。他还是对两小时前的画面感到后怕，以至于要反过来感谢阻挡在他仿制白圣石之路上的坎坷，因为正是这道坎坷促使他决定先离开炼制白圣石的高浓度以太区域返回笃学者庄园，而他预测不了倘若自己犟脾气地在那里呆着思考，随行护卫的桑克瑞德会变成什么样。

“只缘于这杯药水出自我手才拒绝。”于里昂热平托着水杯，“体质不适也缄口不言……要是你预测不准，倒在野外，妖灵的诅咒侵蚀到深处，或者醉以太演化成毒……岩石自山崖上滚落，雪崩如潮，后果之严重，我认定你没有考虑过。”

“我这不是……回到庄园了嘛。”桑克瑞德闷在手臂里喃喃，“……好，我知道了……”他别扭地拿走水杯咕嘟下去，“别告诉她。”

“她在屋外头守了两个小时，你想用什么纸包住什么火？”

“……咕……”

于里昂热无言地叹了口气：“你可以……抵触和回绝……只限于我的话。但请不要牵连到其他人。喝完后请安心休息吧，我与敏菲利亚解释情况。”精灵指指床铺，用了点命令的语气，“安心躺下。”

他特意先背过身作势出门，实则走得很慢，等身后传来窸窸窣窣的响动才忍着没有多看地合上门。

“敏菲利亚。”于里昂热向蹲坐在门外小椅子上的女孩招手，“他睡下了……你也可以休息了。”

但女孩摆弄着怀里的枪刃，消沉不亚于于里昂热片刻前的阴沉。于里昂热理解她的害怕与震惊，毕竟两小时前假装什么事都没有回到庄园的男人倒下的位置，就在此时敏菲利亚的座位旁。

他记得那画面发生的速度快得像晴空中人眼捕捉不到的闪电：敏菲利亚在搬椅子，于里昂热则打算让桑克瑞德去庄园二层的落地窗旁把自己要用于制作新以太收集器的工具拿来。他喊了几次，却只见男人靠着柱子低头发呆。不合时宜地，于里昂热记起自己曾在盐村见过类似的场景。

也是这样喊了对方几声得不到应答，走上前去拍一下才发觉对方是站在墙边睡着了。那时于里昂热还庆幸自己做了个正确的选择，请外人给桑克瑞德送过药水而男人也不推辞地喝了，否则按照他观察到的状况，以桑克瑞德体内以太滞留不畅的严重程度来说，大概就不是睡着，而是要倒在村子的哪个角落了。

于里昂热赶到男人身旁，不确定地唤着“桑克瑞德”，抬手拍了下对方肩膀，在手掌受到不正常寒意的瞬间，也错过了接住对方的机会。人形石像直挺挺往地面砸，压塌一摞书，也把敏菲利亚吓得打翻了一只茶托。

直到将对方搬回屋里放平为止，镇静也只能维持在表面。“镇静”会伏在他的背上，给外头所有人看到和安心，而双臂间怀着粗粝的尖锥。起先他以为自己是没能亲眼目睹桑克瑞德在联军会议上因水晶公召唤走灵魂倒地不起，在这里联想起来导致紧张，然而他凭着直觉碰了碰桑克瑞德的脖子，惊觉事情并非这么简单。

“我听说过你对以太敏感的体质，也听说过你被世界法则掠走以以太施行魔法的能力。但我从未听说……”

他骤然打住，否认自己“从未听说这些特征被带到第一世界的灵魂保留得如此彻底”——不，不是从未听说。是他闭上了眼睛，装聋作哑，对桑克瑞德的隐瞒和回避采取了同样的包庇态度。

连“桑克瑞德不能用魔法”都是敏菲利亚以“他告诉过我……所以这些晶壤……”的方式告知的。初进伊尔美格期间，桑克瑞德也行为正常，让人看不出异样——不，不是看不出异样。他是如何从过去“能掌握这个男人的真实”的自信顶峰掉进谷底的？到底是他太相信桑克瑞德，还是已经完全不敢相信了呢。

桑克瑞德把敏菲利亚带到伊尔美格时，于里昂热还记得既受震动亦略感慰藉。这是个多大的秘密啊——要放在以前，桑克瑞德会告诉他吗？会坦言有求于他吗？到底会告诉他和会有求于他的，有多少是真相，又有多少是为了掩盖更多谎言的真相？

雅·修特拉劝他放弃，告诉他这样“会累死的”，是这个意思吗？

敏菲利亚按于里昂热的指示捎来热水，又按于里昂热的指示忧心忡忡地在桑克瑞德之前临时搭起的小篷床里躺下，睁大两眼。

“于里昂热……我真的没有什么可以帮忙的了吗？除了这次……以后呢？桑克瑞德的晶壤……都是到水晶都以后请工艺馆的先生们注魔的呢。想让他教我，他好像很不高兴……”

“啊啊。连‘你’也被拒绝了啊。”

“连我？”

“没什么。”

于里昂热察觉到这句话像是从桑克瑞德身上学来的。大概是听得多了，用起来也熟稔得很。

“……先休息好，养足精神吧，敏菲利亚。”

【7】

桑克瑞德这一觉睡得也不安稳，睁眼的模样仿佛防着天降陨石。醒来瞬间他拍开了于里昂热刚放到自己脖子上的手，退到床里边时脸色有如被魔界花亲了一口。于里昂热低眼瞧瞧自己手心，确认手心里没沾着魔界花的口水。

精灵觉得自己的疑问再明显不过了，他不是没听见桑克瑞德在苏醒和退开刹那脱口而出的“别碰”。

“我要诊断。”于里昂热横下心，“即使你我素不相识，你躺在我的‘领地’中，这份责任至少得尽到。”

“那不就是一两天的事。多睡会就好了……我去外面睡。”

“敏菲利亚睡在那里。”

“总还有别的地方。落地窗。”

“为什么呢，”于里昂热着重强调着男人的名字，“桑克瑞德。”

那人不自然地抖了抖，窝到床头边上。光线下于里昂热能看到对方在用力吞咽，却说不清这一切的缘由。

“好吧。其实就像你发现的那样，就是——”桑克瑞德勉强承认出来，“……那个体质到了这里也没变。不过这次不是你的错，也不是所有这类地方都去不了，只是没想到待得这么久，所以才变成这样。”

“是的。”精灵点头认可，却没打乱自己的步调，“那么，请将手给我。稍微用别的魔法调节和疏导，效果会优于药水。”

他对桑克瑞德的回绝并不意外。

“药水就够了！”

“啊啊。一小时前是谁……躲在这里，不肯喝药？”

“不不，我想通了。”

“是么？”

于里昂热跨了一步：“不是因为……我要求碰到你？”

桑克瑞德的眼睛瞪得和一小时前的敏菲利亚一样大。惯于蒙骗和绕开关键的男人露出了马脚，轻松得令于里昂热有了一秒左右的犹豫与自疑。

“啊，不是。”这一秒左右足以让桑克瑞德清醒，“这不，没有必要嘛。没什么必要，不用非得这样……干嘛？不是。我告诉你，这个时候不管谁碰我，都会发痛。”

“‘不管谁’？”

“对，对。”

“原来如此，我了解了。想必你是已经被人这么碰过，体会之深，导致神经和身体存下畏惧的记忆。桑克瑞德……”

于里昂热不再着急，也不再在行动上逼对方太紧。他改用另一种方式，一点点翻阅记忆的碎片，将它们重新拼好，凑出当时他在没注意到也没认出实质的情况下，被严重忽略了的结论。

撇开桑克瑞德愿意交给他的秘密，剩下的不愿意交给他的秘密。只看见得到了的东西，就会忽视掩埋在这些唾手可得之物底下的另一样东西。

“……你怕的是‘我’，‘在这个时候’……碰到你。”

在于里昂热起用之前，笃学者庄园废弃已久，但室内许多小装置只要修一修，都能正常使用。于里昂热修好的第一个装置就是卧室里的台钟，这座台钟激活了庄园的时间，不使它被永恒的光吞没。

眼下台钟正如于里昂热的召唤兽那般忠诚，用轻巧的咔哒一声，敲碎了桑克瑞德勉力维持的屏障。

精灵的耳朵捉到一阵风。敌人的刀刮过脸、自己的刮胡刀滑了一手，都会产生这样的风。它会撕裂皮肤带出血，而桑克瑞德扑中了于里昂热的咽喉。

抵着喉结的手心滚烫而黏着汗，能让于里昂热感觉到男人本能下某种需要被重新命名的恐惧冲破了多年有素训练而出的克制。

过后几天，于里昂热回忆这种被他辨识到的恐惧，将之命名为“未知”。

“非要知道？”而这处于当下的男人切齿狺狺，“非要知道不可？”

不等于里昂热回答，桑克瑞德就冲着精灵的嘴唇咬了下去。

这个动作开始变质之时，于里昂热尚在发愣；那只滚烫的手心从咽喉移到他胸前，于里昂热也没意识到这一步的征兆，还有些疑惑地舔了舔那两片在示威的嘴唇，想让它们湿润一些。

“呃——”

抵着精灵胸膛的手掌狠劲一推，桑克瑞德也借力躲闪开去，有种于里昂热说不出该不该笑的狼狈。

“你知不知道自己在干什么？”那男人嚷道，“你这个反应是……”

“唉啊。如果我不因抵触而反抗，你就会咬掉我的舌头么？”

桑克瑞德瞠目结舌：“你是真的不懂吗？我就会——会……”

那狼狈相被火上浇油，越发遮掩不住，连桑克瑞德一贯自持的铁壳都能烧化，哧溜溜熔成铁水。只是谁都没有可供灭火的器具，似乎要让于里昂热放弃，唯有使于里昂热认识到真相的可怕。

桑克瑞德第二次扑上来，于里昂热亦认出了这种决心。这份决心促使男人撕裂了他好不容易做出来的纱裙，也粗暴地将他挤进角落，背部抵上墙壁。冰冷刺得于里昂热浑身打颤，前胸却受到男人高得不像话的体温炙烤，而这一身高温裹着铁水，一路流向精灵暴露在空气中的双腿，浸泡着下腹。

“不这样你就不知道厉害……可恶。”

桑克瑞德对着精灵的性器犹豫了一会儿，双手裹着它，有些生疏又按部就班地套弄起来。

“你要是说停下……”

但于里昂热在男人问他要不要说什么时咬住手背，似乎忘了什么叫阻止；桑克瑞德弄得他疼了，他也只是在手背上呜咽，用力支住发抖的膝盖，眼看着对方用双唇含住龟头吸吮，捧起和揉动阴囊，扯着两旁的毛发。他又眼看着耻毛挂上了男人溢出的唾液，对方低下的视线同样注视着性器如何勃起，眼底阴霾呼啸。

很快地，口腔的温热感包裹住了整根柱体，就视觉——那个冷静的于里昂热分析道——来说，顺滑而干脆地滑进了男人的嘴里。这个于里昂热分析完，得出结论：他在桑克瑞德的嘴里。

他不止在桑克瑞德的嘴里；过去人生中只有内裤布料和自己的手指碰过的地方擦着桑克瑞德的上颚；起先还只碰到舌面，接着是舌根和小舌；在人体的概念上，这些属于桑克瑞德身体的一部分，而口腔内的，则是“他的身体里”。

于里昂热随着男人捏住大腿内侧皮肤的指腹擦过的触感低低地喘了一声，同时接住了桑克瑞德自下方、那些开始在吞吐中微微摇晃的耻毛之间投来的目光。他像是明白这种可怕的定义了。

他会在桑克瑞德的嘴里完全勃起、会享受，最终在瑞德的诡计下暴露自己的秘密。

可这似乎也阻挡不了什么了。既不能阻挡桑克瑞德将他的阴茎深喉至承受力的边线，也不能阻挡他伸向男人头顶的手和攥紧对方白发的手指。等于里昂热双眼能有效为大脑投射影像并由大脑辨认出这种影像的意义，他虽然已被吸吮夺去站稳的力气而跪坐下来，却操控起桑克瑞德的头，好让性器插得进男人的喉咙。

理论认为，嘴部也可以作为性交的工具——“那个于里昂热”冷酷地宣布——到这里为止，还能挽救一城。

“那个于里昂热”说道：千万，不要让这一切往下发展。千万，不要以为这样就算掌握了桑克瑞德的秘密。

“实际上，这只能算是你被他掌握而已。”

于里昂热选择性地否决了这个要求，“那个于里昂热”只好作罢。原本桑克瑞德身上教他胆战心惊的高热变得美好起来，和书上说的一样。和理论一样的东西为什么要惨遭拒绝？认定这是符合“知识”的行为，于里昂热带着奇诡的欢欣地俯下身，一再向男人的喉腔冲撞，欣赏对方起于窒息和干呕作用的泛红脸庞与漫出水汽的双眼。他去扳动桑克瑞德的下巴，指节划着脸侧皮肤下骨头的轮廓，呼唤对方的名字，牢牢记住桑克瑞德因此不自觉稍抬起的腰部和臀部。

“他会因为你叫他名字兴奋。”“那个于里昂热”冷静得不知羞耻为何物，“他会欢迎你进入。”

所以于里昂热并不奇怪桑克瑞德会骑上来，也顺应男人的引导，在对方入口处圈着指尖。只是“那个于里昂热”提醒他该像书上读到过的那样“问问他可不可以”，他一开口这么问，桑克瑞德就不乐意地低低骂了几句。

“可不可以是我说了算？”桑克瑞德似乎还有些理智，磨着牙尖；这时于里昂热发现男人嘴边沾着黏黏的液体，捻起来放进自己嘴里品尝得到奇怪而陌生的味道。

桑克瑞德的嘴里肯定还有更多这种味道，于里昂热尝了一口——贪婪露出獠牙，鼓励他再尝一次。

“我……可以吗？”真到了要这么做时，于里昂热反而结结巴巴的，于是男人不耐烦地给了精灵想要的吻，用舌头将那些体液的味道卷回给原主人，一面推了推于里昂热的手腕，让指尖探进肠道。

“但这样呢，你就只有一只手能碰到他了。他不是想让你看看你碰他以后会发生什么可怕的事么？那你就想办法多碰碰他吧。”

于里昂热同意了“那个于里昂热”的论点。谁不乐意看到自己总结出的理论被证明为正确？他挣开男人负责引导的手，探进桑克瑞德的贴身薄衫抚着面前这块发烫得曾害他彷徨起来的胸膛，又嫌薄衫碍事而撕扯着扔掉了它，一边思考它为什么会存在在桑克瑞德身上，泄愤似地拧着男人的乳尖。

他终于听到桑克瑞德发出抱怨、命令和逞强以外的声音，为了证明这种能和概念中“情欲”的定义对得上号的声音源自他的抚触，于里昂热用牙尖咬了下，这颗被拧得发肿又硬挺起来的乳尖，腾出手掌一路顺着桑克瑞德肌肉的纹理向下滑动，找到一块凹陷的旧疤。他辩称是这块伤疤吸附，反复碾磨和按压，在边缘抠出一小圈红印，也学会享用起桑克瑞德贴来的皮肤和身体传导来的热度，让这种热度变得平均；他在桑克瑞德亲吻自己脖子时偏过头，舔起对方露在自己眼皮底下的耳垂，并瞥见男人身下主动扩张的手指已经没到了根部。

“好了吗？”“那个于里昂热”代替他问道。

“你、你问我……”桑克瑞德似乎同样手足无措，攀着精灵胸口的手唐突抓上身下的阴茎，接着叨念“抓……错了……抱歉”换了一根，用力不均令于里昂热惊叫出来，“别嚷！”桑克瑞德凶狠地咬住他的下巴，又快速堵住双唇，一面吞掉于里昂热的惊慌，手里略带粗暴地撸动几下直到“噗滋”、“噗滋”的水声盖过干涩，“这个……要放进来……”

不知道男人想到了什么，那双眼睛有些慌神，亲吻也忙乱地中断了。

“这么大……的……要插进来吗？”

于里昂热亦在迷惑，“那个于里昂热”则安静地闭上了嘴。

过了会儿，“那个于里昂热”依旧冷酷。

“是的，得插进去。”

【8】

好几年前，桑克瑞德也曾好笑地瞥过于里昂热一眼，嘴里怪声昂扬。

“进、得……好深，呜呜、嗯……全都、吞……进来了——”

只不过那时他在演戏，而此时的声音则是真实。

“好、好大——咦、啊啊……太深了、撑……唔唔、嗯，吞进来了……”

是真实的有着白色头发的脑袋顶着于里昂热的胸口，所属者摆动着腰，在于里昂热的扶持下起伏身躯，使后穴吞纳的阴茎能完整没入，并且在同肠壁互相问候“初次见面”的同时，抚慰得到激发汹涌快感的地方。

桑克瑞德还在辨识自己的处境，于里昂热则因这一切真实得过于虚假而恍惚。

起初他不住发问，担心这种显然已被证明超出两人预料的行为带来毁灭后果。可没过多久他已问不出口，含在舌尖的喘息和呻吟不是被桑克瑞德吞得一干二净，就是被下身交合的声音抹消。

有几次桑克瑞德平衡不了，双臂困着于里昂热的肩膀，使得精灵无法尽情阅读完男人背上的细细碎碎的旧伤痕迹，那身原本代表着病痛的高热熔掉了他的辨认能力。

他得要到以后才能学会这个体位下该怎么律动才能让桑克瑞德舒适，毕竟他还没有见过完整描述这些细节的书，所以眼下他只能靠本能向深处挤压，让桑克瑞德呢喃了好一会儿。

“好……撑……嗯……可恶……”

唯一让于里昂热有些放心的是，桑克瑞德脸上的不适远远少于快乐。而他是在这个人的身体里、到了连手指和目光都抵达不了的地方——于里昂热呼吸不太顺畅。他到得了更深的地方吗？

感官被遗弃在岩浆里，据说这种岩浆是恶鬼调过的汤羹，温度刚好，拌着果汁蜂蜜，经由桑克瑞德的身体捧到于里昂热面前，劝诱他喝下去。

“知道了吧？这个……真是……唉啊、啊啊——”

那男人没说完就从于里昂热身上塌了下去，脸颊陷在精灵环着身侧的臂膀里，腰臀意图慵懒地只独享快感，又不得不努力积极令它加倍腐蚀精灵的意志。

然而于里昂热扶起对方的脸，为了认清桑克瑞德滑落前一闪而过的松动目光，拂开阻挡他的额发。

那时候桑克瑞德说的谎和吐露的真相，想隐瞒的是什么？如今桑克瑞德想让他惧怕的，是这个被一个又一个似真非假所隐瞒的秘密吗？

“我知道了，他的秘密。”“那个于里昂热”冷不丁浮上水面，翻着书，指着书里的句子对于里昂热说，“他想要你。”

END.


End file.
